A Pianist's Will
by chinadoll18
Summary: Fluff. Edward attempts to reteach Bella piano and get her to play. What could possibly go wrong during a piano lesson? With Bella, you never know. Rated T just in case.
1. Suggestion

A/N: This is my first fanfic:) So please be nice and R&R!

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own any of these characters. Although I wish I did. **

The soft flow of music drifted throughout the Cullen mansion, sweet, yet nostalgic and full of memories at the same time.

I sighed contentedly from my place on the comfortable sofa in the Cullen's big downstairs room, listening to Edward and all his dazzling perfection play a beautiful piece on the grand piano. My lullaby. Edward played it every time I was here; once I had admitted to him that it was my favorite in the world, he had somehow managed to squeeze it in and play it for me in every one of my visits.

As I watched his slender, long white fingers travel up and down the keyboard, I couldn't help but think that I must be in some kind of heaven- after all, where else would Edward and his wonderful family exist? At times, I was still afraid that this might all turn out to be a ridiculously nice dream, and that when I woke up, he would be gone- lost from me forever.

The music ended with a high note that I felt all the way throughout my heart. Edward, done playing, turned to me with his beautiful crooked smile, and I vaguely felt myself stop breathing.

"I take it from your expression that you like it?" His golden eyes twinkled merrily as he leaned over and cradled me in his cold, strong arms.

I snorted. "Of course I did! How could I not? You do everything so perfectly."

He laughed softly, his cool, sweet breath leaving my mind in a foggy haze. Then his eyes took on a mischievous, questioning look.

"Hmm...you know, you never told me why you quit piano in your earlier years." He gently placed an errant strand of my hair back in place. As always, my heart stuttered audibly- to his ears, at least- at his touch.

"I- I- Well, I guess I just didn't like sitting down and practicing for any length of time," I murmured, telling a half-lie. No need to tell him the truth. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his delicious smell.

His eyebrows rose, but he chuckled lightly. "Too boring and still for you, eh?" he asked, kissing me on the forehead. "My wonderful, absurd Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice as he softly began kissing his way down my face. I shivered slightly at his cool, gently touch, wanting this moment to last forever, and burrowed deeper into his arms.

But this was not to be. Instead, he pulled away, and cuppud my face in his large hands, staring intently into my eyes. I felt myself blush as I looked at his glorious face, and as I quickly went into my usual dazzled state of mind, I noticed that although his face was serious, his eyes were playful.

_Uh oh, _some analytical part of my brain cautioned. _Serious face, playful eyes? Not a good combination. Bad news coming this way!_ But I just ignored the thought. Whatever Edward was planning, it wouldn't be too bad...right?

Wrong.

He chuckled at my expression, running a hand through my hair and ruffling it slightly, then announced, "Bella, I think you should start learning piano again!" He grinned like a little child with candy; he was obvious pleased with his plans for me.

But I wasn't. No-o-o- definitely not. Start studying piano again? Was he insane? Did he not notice my cursed clumsiness, as well as my balance problems? Did he not notice how I'd fall at random times, with no reasons to at all? Did he not think that my clumsiness might- would- affect my hands as well if I was playing piano?

I could only stare at him mutely in horror, my eyes widening from the thought of the impending horror, all the while mentally grieving for not listening to my brain.

But Edward only smirked as he dissected my expression. "You can't be _that_ afraid of playing, can you?" he asked, amused, as he swung me down and placed me on the hard piano bench. Oh ho- so he thought I wasn't "that afraid" ? Well, he had a lot more to learn about me then.

"I- well- see- uh- hmm- I-" I stammered, feeling, and sounding, like a total idiot. How could I make him understand that _I DID NOT WANT TO PLAY PIANO?_

"Aren't you only afraid of sitting there for a period of time? Afraid that you'll get terribly bored?" He teased, eyes twinkling wickedly. I glared at him and scowled. Stupid, perfect vampire. Just because _he_ was the absolute best at everything he did, there was no need to rub it in the faces of common little mortal humans- especially ones with balance problems.

His smirk grew even more pronounced. "Now, tell me, exactly what is it you're scared of? It can't just be because of sitting there." His topaz eyes bored a hole into me, making me uncomfortable with the truth. I fidgeted, then as I stupidly looked into his light eyes, blurted out, "I can't play- at all! Haven't you ever seen my poor attempts at keeping my balance? Haven't you seen all the times I just randomly _fall_? Well, that same problem cripples my hands when I'm playing!" I wailed in total frustration.

He finally dropped the smirk, and his smile grew gently as he drew me to him. I instantly relaxed against his cool body, distantly wondering if Jasper was in the room with us.

"So you're afraid of _embarrassment_, " Edward mused quietly. I opened my mouth to protest...but then I realized that he was right, and closed it, flushing.

"But I'm sure that even you could play the basics?" I looked up at him. He was kidding, right? Because there was no way that I would play. I told him this.

"Edward, I'm not going to play, " I insisted stubbornly. "I'm fine just watching you play. Really."

But he wasn't buying it. He just sighed, and remarked, "You know, Bella, there's no one in the house other than me to hear you. Everyone else is either hunting, or in Carlisle's case, at the hospital."

I knew I was losing the battle of wills against him. But I still tried. "What if someone came home just a few minutes ago, and we didn't hear them? How do you know everyone's gone?" My voice was a desperate plea. However, he just ignored me.

"Bella, play. _Now."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: I came up with this idea while I was playing, as I am a pianist myself. I remembered how Bella used to play, and started wondering if Edward could teach her again. Chapter 2 will be up soon!_


	2. The Distraction That Worked Too Well

_A/N: Finally, the 2nd chapter of A Pianist's Will! I only decided to continue this since I got some wonderful reviews and PMs telling me to keep going! But I'm telling you, this won't be what you expected! Bella gets...devious in this chapter...and then something else happens. Sort of eyebrow-raising...but stick with me here. You've been warned._

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own.**

_Bella, play. Now._

I whimpered softly; however, my mind was racing. Should I faint? Fake a sudden cold? Begin coughing? Sneezing? Would my sneezes even sound convincing? Ways to get out of playing piano swamped my mind.

I decided to try the whole pretend-to-have-suddenly-caught-a-cold thing. No harm in giving it a shot, right?

-_coughcough-_

Edward swiftly turned to face me from where he was standing, and rushed over, concern in his eyes. I felt guilty about deceiving him...but surely it was worth getting out of this horrifying predicament? The piano always seemed to turn against me when _I_ played. I coughed again.

-_cough-_

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked anxiously by my sudden -fake- coughing.

Huh. So apparently, my coughs _did_ sound real...I would try to use that to my advantage. Meanwhile, I tried to sound sick and fluey. "I'm fine Edward," making my voice faint and slightly out of breath. "It was just a little cough, that's all."

He didn't look convinced. I was rather surprised that he believed my lies- he could usually see right through them. But then I remembered that these _weren't _lies. After all, I _was_ fine, and it _was_ just a little cough. But just for good measure, I hacked again.

"Bella," Edward gently said, his beautiful voice softer now. "Do you feel sick? Does your head hurt? We can go to the hospital if you want- Carlisle is on his shift."

But I shook my head, looking away from his intent, probing eyes. "Edward, really, I'm fi--" I was cut off by another cough- a real one this time. It was longer than my fake ones, and more...intense, in a way. When I finished, my throat felt a little sore.

Edward's brow creased more. "Bella, no one starts coughing for no reason at all. There must be something wrong. Tell me where it hurts," he demanded.

I rolled my eyes, becoming aware of a funny sensation in my throat, but I ignored it. "I probably just swallowed too much air or something. You know that happens," I insisted. I didn't tell him what I was really thinking. _I am coughing for a reason- I'm trying to avoid playing piano!_

He still frowned, but slowly nodded. It made sense. I _did_ occasionally choke on air, another one of my embarrassing deficiencies. "All right," he finally gave up. "But at least drink some water."

I readily agreed, and he rushed off; the feeling in my throat was becoming slightly uncomfortable, not something easily ignored anymore. I tried to swallow, but was instanly coughing real coughs again. Now the sensation I'd been trying to dismiss suddenly surged up, and my throat began to burn.

"Edward!" I croaked out. I needed water _now_.

He raced back in, alarmed, with my cup of life-saving water in hand, not a drop spilled anywhere.. I quickly filled my mouth with the cool liquid.

However, I couldn't swallow.

I tried to gulp it down...but it was as if there were a solid barrier in my throat, blocking the flow of water and air. It hurt terribly as I tried to swallow, and I wanted- no, _needed_- to cough again.

The water spewed out of my mouth as I sat on the bench, eyes red and streaming. Edward placed a cool hand on my forehead fearfully, then said in a crisp tone, "Bella, you're turning warmer every moment. Not to mention blue. We're going to see Carlisle whether you like it or not."

I didn't like it. "No!" I tried to gasp- but no air came. I coughed violently again, and I realized that while I was breathing out, no air was coming back in and filling my lungs; I was quickly becoming lightheaded. _What a horrible way to die, _I thought. _As if I were drowning._ Except the life-giving oxygen swirled around me invisibly.I just couldn't reach it. _Ok, not like drowning at all then,_ I decided.

Edward swiftly swung me up into his arms, and began running towards the hospital.

"I love you, Edward," was the last thing I managed to choke out before I surrendered to the darkness.

**EPoV**

I became frantic with worry and my beautiful Bella stilled in my arms while I ran for Carlisle. This was all wrong. Bella was supposed to be energetic and full of life, smiling and happy with the world. Not this...stranger that had taken over. She was now even paler than usual, almost the unhealthy bone-white that I was. I held her closer. Was she even breathing?

My own breath hitched as I quickly realized she wasn't. I tried prodding her, speaking to her, to see if she would wake, but she didn't do that either. I became desperate, panic clouding my mind.

_Do something! _A voice cried in my head. _Do something- anything!_ I came to a sudden halt, glancing down at the unmoving form I was carrying, then gently placed her on the hard earth. I'd do CPR- I had learned from Carlisle one day, and knew how to do it properly. Hopefully, it'd work.

I bent my head, and lowered my lips onto hers. How different they were from only 5 minutes ago! They were now dry, becoming chapped. I drew a deep (unneccessary) breath, then exhaled through my mouth. The air flowed from me to her, but she didn't stir.

I wanted to fling myself away from her and cry tearlessly, disgusted with myself. I had vowed to always protect her from whatever would happen, but yet...I gazed at the immobile angel in front of me. I had failed again, for the who-knows-how-many-th time. _Leave her_, a different voice commanded._ You'll just kill her anyway_.

But that wouldn't do. I couldn't just abandon her in the middle of these woods. That would only ensure her death more quickly. And as much as I wanted to keep her safe, letting her die would certainly not be a valid solution.

I went back to doing CPR on her, breathing slow, deep, even breaths. Then finally, on the umpteenth breath, her chest began to move up and down on its own accord, and her eyes fluttered open. I was beyond overjoyed.

However, her words were depressing.

"Edward," she breathed, and I lost myself in her deep brown eyes. "I feel..." she trailed off, taking shallow breaths.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, anxious to hear what she'd say. "How do you feel?"

"_Bad_," she whispered, then closed her eyes again.

"Don't worry dear, we're going to the hospital now," I murmured, and began running full speed through the trees. At least this time, she was breathing.

As I burst through the hospital dorrs, the recpetionist started, and quickly stood up, gasping at the scene before her. _Oh! Dr. Cullen's young son! Who is he carrying? He must be very strong to just hold her like that...He and his father are so handsome and alike!_ I pursed my lips to keep from screaming at her. Bella was in a critical condition, and all she cared about was my physical appearance! I'd have to speak with Carlisle about hiring a new receptionist.

Trying to keep the fury and annoyance out of my voice, I curtly asked to see my father. She nodded, then led me to him, as I tried to ignore her silly thoughts, and concentrate on Bella instead.

"Carlisle," I quickly greeted my fatherly figure with warmth when the receptionist was gone. Luckily, he was currently taking a break, so I didn't have to intrude while he was examining a patient.

_Edward,_ he replied in his mind with a smile. _Alice and Jasper are also here._

"Are they?" I questioned, not at all surprised at their presence. Of course Alice would have seen this coming. But why hadn't she warned me? I was puzzled.

Then they (Alice and Jasper) ran into the room. "Edward!" Alice exclaimed breathlessly. "I just saw this a few minutes ago! I tried to get here as quickly as I could with Jasper, and ---,"

I cut her off, enraged. "You saw this only _a few minutes ago!_ You should've seen this long before that! Then she wouldn't be like this now!" I roared. Her face filled with hurt.

Then Jasper growled a warning to me, and I instantly felt ashamed of myself. It wasn't Alice's fault, after all. She couldn't control which things she could see and which ones she couldn't; I shouldn't be angry at her.

"I'm sorry," I quietly apologized. She smiled slightly, to show I was forgiven, but didn't say anything. Jasper laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_Edward_, Carlisle said in my head. _Take Bella to an empty room. I'll be there after I get the papers._ I nodded, then walked out, still carrying Bella, with Alice and Jasper following behind me.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me as I entered a vacant patient's room, and smiled gratefully at Jasper. _Just don't yell at Alice,_ he reminded me. I sighed broodingly.

Carlisle strode in, papers in hand, as I gently placed Bella on the hospital bed. _What happened? _he asked. I took a deep breath, then answered, "I don't really know. One moment she was fine, then the next, she was coughing everywhere and couldn't even breathe. I rushed her over here."

He nodded. _She's breathing now though._

"I did CPR on her on the way here," I informed him. "It took a while, but she began to breathe again."

Carlisle nodded again, approvingly. _Good for you. I'll just check a few things to see what's wrong.._Then he inquired for me to tell him the whole story of what had happened. I briefly explained to him, not in the mood for talking much, and when I was done, I leaned back against the wall, sighing.

Alice lightly touched my arm. _I think you should go hunting,_ she suggested. _Distract yourself for a while. Your eyes have been turning darker._

I stared at her, and she smiled as she answered my silent question. "Don't worry, you'll be back before she wakes up."

I decided it was the best thing to do for now. Nothing would happen to my Bella while Carlisle was watching over her.

_Do you want us to go with you?_ Jasper asked. I considered, then nodded. Company would be nice.

We streaked out of the building into the dense woods, and I let my senses guide me to my next prey.

**BPoV**

I awoke on a hard bed, with a white light shining in my eyes. Squinting, I eventually made out Carlisle's blond hair and form standing over me. I blinked. Another hospital? How did I always manage to wake up only to find myself in yet another one?

"Bella! You're awake!" Edward rushed over to my side.

I felt dazed. "How long have I been out?"

"4 hours," Carlisle informed me. Then he smiled. "Edward's been extremely worried. He didn't know what had happened to you."

I realized he was talking about my sudden cough attack. "What _did_ happen? I just started coughing like crazy, and then I couldn't swallow or get any air..." I trailed off, looking from one man to the other. Carlisle quickly nodded at Edward, then stepped out into the hallway.

Edward looked a little puzzled. "I'm still not quite completely sure. What you had resembled asthma in some ways- you suddenly couldn't breathe, you were choking. But it wasn't asthma. If you want, I could call Carlisle over and have him give you the technical name for the condition."

I glared at him for his last sentence. "No thanks. But wait...so I had _asthma!_" I asked, totally baffled. I'd never had it before, not even as a child. Yet here I was, my "asthma" flaring up.

He sighed. "No, Bella. It wasn't asthma. It was just similar to it. But you're fine now. You can breathe and swallow and everything."

_Speaking of breathing_..."I remembered I couldn't get any air. What changed?"

"I did CPR on you," he replied casually.

My forehead creased. "You can do CPR?"

He raised an eyebrow, looking a little amused. "You think that with Carlisle as my father, I wouldn't be able to?"

I blushed. Of course. What a silly question on my part.

We were both silent for a while, each thinking our own thoughts. I was bewildered at how a simple little fake cough could change into something more drastic so quickly. What was wrong with me?

Finally, I broke the silence. "So can I go home anytime soon? Or do I have to stay here and wait?" I questioned Edward.

He smiled. "As soon as Carlisle signs your papers, you're free to go."

Naturally, Carlisle then walked into the room with several documents in hand. "How are you feeling, Bella?" he softly inquired.

Oh boy. It was like the car- accident- hospital- incident all over again. "I'm fine," I answered. "May I go?"

He chuckled at my impatience. "Yes, yes you may. But please be careful. I'm sure Edward wouldn't react well to another emergency."

I hopped down from the hard bed, ignoring Edward's smirk. I tried to stalk out of the room, eager to go home, or perhaps the Cullen's house, but I tripped on an unknown- and unseen- object. Namely, the air.

As I flew through the air, Edward caught me, an arm around my waist. He sighed. "I have no idea what to do with you, Bella. Perhaps I'll just keep you at home, where you'll be nice and safe. Although you'll still probably wind up having to come back to the hospital sooner or later," he teased, leading me out carefully. I swear I could have seen Carlisle grinning out of the corner of my eye.

But as we walked out together, with Edward's cool arm around me and everyone staring at us, I'd never felt more safe as I did that moment.

**A few days later**

So far, I'd been able to dodge the minefield- Edward hadn't brought it up yet, and I was perfectly content with that. We sat on the Cullen's couch in their big downstairs room, me on Edward's lap, his arms holding me securely, while reveling in the peace and quiet. No overexcited Alice waiting to take me shopping, no Emmett charging around the house, looking for someone to compete with. They were all in their own places.

Suddenly, Edward spoke up. And thus, shattered the little hope inside me that he wouldn't have remembered with my distraction.

"Bella, what with your coughing and all...we never got around to you playing the piano. Would you like to try today?"

_A/N: Finally! I finished typing it up! But like I said, it wasn't what you expected, was it? I know it wasn't great, but please review anyway. Tell me which parts to change so I can make it better! Thanks!_


End file.
